Welcome to the World
by Nuuhtella
Summary: The Black family are waiting patiently for news that would change their lives for ever though let's just hope that everything going to plan. *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates*


Hogwarts Open Day

Duelling Club - Team Black

Round 1

* * *

It was one minute to midnight but no one at 12 Grimauld place was close to sleep. Downstairs a myriad of people were convened in the sitting room, speaking in hushed tones as they waited for the news from upstairs to arrive. Every now and then a muffled scream could be heard from above though the collective group barely even flinched as though it was an expected thing. A small house-elf ran between the legs of the group, handing out beverages and giving the people snacks. One man seemed far more agitated than the rest, however. He threw frequent glances towards the ceiling and continued to get up and pace around the room repeatedly. On the soft armchair next to his own a small boy, no older than two, was sat complacently waiting with the rest of them. His eyes were wide and confused as he longed for the comfort of his bed.

A huge clanging sound filled the room as the grandfather clock's minute hand reached the number twelve. It was officially midnight. Another scream came down from above and again the agitated man jumped up from his seat, walking towards the open door of the sitting room and gazing worriedly up the staircase. The boy sat up straight in his chair and looked around the room extremely alert. An elderly woman quickly placed him onto her lap and held him close, rocking the boy slightly in a hope to send him to sleep. His dark eyes began to droop and the agitated man gave the woman a grateful look.

"Thank you, mother," said the man.

"You're welcome, Orion," the woman replied. "Sit down. You're making my grandson worry."

The man named Orion reluctantly resumed his seat, taking his son from his grandmother and holding him close. Another scream could be heard from above which seemed louder than the last. It was possibly the loudest scream yet. It stretched on longer and longer until Orion could take the pain of his no more. His mother, Melania, placed a comforting hand on her son's arm. The rest of the group had barely looked up at this exchange, continuing their conversation of which Orion had previously blocked out.

"…. Kill them all I say. It's kinder to put them out of their misery. They are like pigs trying to act as though they have a brain," his father, Arcturus, continued.

"That seems a far too tolerant policy to me," his father-in-law, Pollux, replied. "Let's take it back to the old days when we were allowed to keep Muggles as pets. Put them back in their _rightful_ place so to speak."

"Perhaps-"

His father broke off as the Healer, closely followed by his mother-in-law Irma, entered the room. Orion passed Sirius back to his grandmother and stood up to hear the news they had all been waiting for. Irma gave nothing away although the Healer's face broke into a wide smile as he looked towards Orion and the rest of the family.

"Mr. Black," Healer Breswyk began, "I am pleased to inform you that your wife has delivered a very healthy baby boy."

Orion visibly relaxed as the entire room erupted in gleeful shouts. Several of his family members clapped him heartily on the back and gave him their congratulations. The house-elf re-entered the room with a tray of glasses filled with an amber coloured liquid and passed them around to each of the guests. Orion took his last from the tray and gave the elf a nod to let him know that he could stay in the room.

"To my wife," Orion toasted, "For giving me another boy and making the family stronger than ever. _Toujours Pur."_

 _"Toujours Pur,"_ the room repeated as they raised their glasses and took a sip.

After one last round of congratulations, Orion scooped up his son Sirius and carried him up the staircase to the room where his mother beckoned. Healer Breswyk accompanied them only to the doorway of the room to give the family a bit of privacy. Orion opened the door and walked into the room, setting Sirius down gently and walking him over to his mother, Walburga, who was propped up in bed with their new baby resting in her arms. She smiled as Orion leant down to kiss her before taking his new son into his own arms.

"Regulus Arcturus Black," Orion whispered as he held the baby in front of him, "Welcome to the family."


End file.
